


Consentual Hugs

by Quiet_Moonlight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nonverbal Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Moonlight/pseuds/Quiet_Moonlight
Summary: My brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this at 4 am and this is really just a vent fic in the guise of a fanfic.Context:This takes place around a year after Romeo is saved by Jesse. Romeo lives with Jesse and Lukas because The Beneath causes him to much pain.No beta we die like illiterates
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Romeo/Jesse (Minecraft), Romeo/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Consentual Hugs

Jesse awoke in the small hours of the morning with a terrible thirst. They pulled themselves from their bed, careful to not wake Lukas, and slipped into the hallway. As they neared the livingroom that sat between them and the kitchen they heard a muffled sound. It was short, sharp, and repetitive. Lowering their stance and softening their foot falls they snuck into the room. 

Moonlight danced through the window, casting a blue light throughout the room. Not a single think was out of place yet on the couch sat "Romeo?" The balled up figure noticeably tensed and the sudden step Jesse took did them no favors. They could practically feel the raw emotions weeping from Romeo as they began to string words together. "Hey, hey, it's alright, its just me" they could see Romeo relax slightly, only for his cries to grow stronger. 

"Let- Let me get you some water" 

Jesse set the two cold glasses of water on the foot stool. They kept their motions slow as they sat down next to Romeo as to not startle him any further. They waited next to him until his sobs quieted down and asked,

"Is it alright if I touch you?" Jesse asked softly. Romeo's reply was a hardly noticeable nod, and with it Jesse slowly wrapped their arms around his trembling shoulders. Romeo leaned into Jesse's embrace, he listened to their heart beat through his own sniffling. The sound triggered another wave of sobs to wash over him, Jesse anchoring him to the couch.

A shuffle from the hallway snaps Jesse's attention away from Romeo.

"You guys alright?" Lukas asks in a hushed voice. Jesse hesitated for a moment "yeah, we're ok" Lukas gave a short nod before eyeing the open spot on the couch. "Romeo, is it okay with Lukas sits with us" Jesse draws his attention back to the shivering ex-admin.

Romeo managed to look over to Lukas and nod again, this time making a short sound of confirmation. Lukas quietly took up the empty seat on the opposite side of Romeo and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Morning sunlight rested upon the three like a shimmering blanket. Their steady breathing and the occasional twitches were the only movements their sleeping bodies made as they lay piled up on the couch. It was the most tranquil sleep any of them had had in years.


End file.
